Returning Home
by Dragonofelder
Summary: With the Mann Vs Machine Conflict in full swing, Red Team have defended multiple facilitates from Grey's robot army. Now changing tactics, Grey seeks to attack Mann Co. facilities in Europe, starting with Medic's hated home town, Rottenburg! (I will try and keep it as clean as possible, may be a bit hard later on.)


Coal Town 1972

Two Months into the Mann Vs Machine Conflict

"Medic!" Soldier screamed, his arm exploding in red fragments. Lower down the hill, Medic groaned. Not again. He, Heavy, Soilder and three other of his team mates were defending the Coal Town museum, yet another Mann Co Facility under attack by Grey Mann. Why Grey chose to attack her was beyond Medic, but for the last three hours he had healed, died, Übercharged, healed more, died again, and finally, as the last waves of robots where coming in, all Medic wanted to do was take of his heavy backpack, feed his doves, and go to sleep. That would have to wait of course.

"Dummkopf!" he cried ducking behind the Heavy, as a rocket flew over his head. The large robotic soldier in front of them aimed again. It was ironic, Medic mused, that the robots they were fighting were designed after them. Grey had obviously believed that designing his robot army after the worlds best nine mercenaries would give him an edgee. Medic had, a few waves before, been forced to fight an number of stray medic bots, and the experience, although strange at first, had proved to be quite exciting. Medic's train of thought was interrupted as a rocket struck Heavy in the chest. The large Russian took a step back, but the medi beam pointed at him stopped him from dying. The giant Soldier was not happy.

"Beep Boop, Maggggotttssss..." Suddenly slumping over, the Soldier offered no resistance as Medic's team mate, Spy, climbed onto its back and drove his knife into its neck, before leaping off. Landing in a crouch, the french man got up slowly.

"Gentlemen," he said, nodding to Heavy and Medic. He then disappeared as a wave of giant pyros climbed over the hill. Medic gritted his teeth.

"Herr Heavy, ve best retreat und meet up with Herr Engineer and Scout. Würde you drag Soldier, while I heal him?"

"Da," he giant man said, "Sasha is almost out of bullets. Will get more from Engi's dispenser."

Medic nodded, already running to the american, being sure to keep an eye on the approaching robots. The sooner the day was over, the better.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later, at Red base…<span>

Medic sighed, dropping his backpack onto the table in the restroom with a loud thump. "Ve are back, everyone."

"Good work Medic, I saw the tank retreating on my way here." Medic looked up in surprise. Mrs Pauling, the Administrator's assistant, sat at the head of the table. The rest of the mercenaries were sat on the table as well. "I have some important news which the Administrator wants me to share with you personally."

"Hey, I ain't got no problem with that," Scout said, pushing past Medic to sit next to Miss Pauling. She ignored him, and waited till the mercenaries had sat down before continuing.

"So far, you guys have defended 6 Mann Co facilities, not including that decoy base. As you may have noticed, Grey has been targeting targets of less value lately. We believe this is because he thinks we won't bother trying to defend them, but you guys have. All the facilities you have defended are now totally secured by Mann Co security forces, as are all the other high importance ones. Grey is now going to change tactics: he's going to attack Mann Co Facilities in Europe."

Spy put up his hand while everyone one on the table was muttering to themselves. "Pardon me, Miss Pauling. First, Grey comes from Europe, no? Second, how was this information obtained?"

"Grey has a base in the Alpes, its where he is going to send his tanks from. The information was collected by hacking into Grey's computer system from afar; unfortunately, we couldn't access his long term plans, incase he discovered the intrusion. Any other questions?"

"YES MISS PAULING," Soldier said, shouting at the top of his lungs. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST ATTACK THE SPINELESS COWARD, AND KILL HIM?"

"The base is heavily defend, and there is about 2 army's worth of robots there. Any attempt would be suicide."

"I DON'T CARE, MISS PAULING! I FOUGHT IN A WAR OF MY OWN, AND I SACRIFICED MANY THINGS, LIKE MY LEG HAIR!

"How did ye loose ye leg hair, mate?" Demo asked, swaying slightly.

"BY HIDING IN A HOT SPRING FOR A GERMAN CONVOY! JUST BECAUSE NONE CAME DID NOT MEAN IT WAS A WASTED SACRIFICE!"

"Speaking of Germans," Pauling interrupted, "Germany is the location of the first base you need to defend."

"Ah Germany," Medic smiled, "Wunderbar. I have not visited meine home county in many years, it will be gut to return. So long, that ist, that I do not have to visit meine birth town, ha ha...ha..."

"Whys that Doc?" Engineer asked, strumming a guitar.

"Oh, that town haz produced many mad und scientists over the years. They are either loved, hated, or both. Mostly hated. I vos no exception to the rule."

"Well, Medic," Miss Pauling said, trying to smile. "I'm afraid your home town of Rottenburg _is_ the location of Grey's first attack." Silence. The Mercenaries all looked at Medic, whose mouth slowly opened and closed. Finally, he swallowed, and said,

"O Gott . Scheiße ." He then fainted.


End file.
